Same Age
by DauntlessBlackRoses
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Tris and Tobias were the same age? I am basing this story off of The Transfer by Veronica Roth and (obviously) The Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth. (This sadly will not be AU.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm going to do something cool in this story; each chapter will have a little bit of a song. The first person who can find the lyrics I wrote, name what song it is, name who it's by, and put that in the Reviews, will get their pen name either put up here or their real name in the story as a character eventually (obviously you'd have to give me your name or else i can't do that)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and maybe even check out my other story, Dauntless Drama.**

* * *

*TOBIAS' POV*

The Choosing Ceremony is this evening. I have to get away from Marcus. I _have_ to.

Ever since I was a kid, he would beat me. First, he would punch my stomach, back, legs, and ankles—never my face. If he punched my face, people would know something was up. Next, he would take off his belt loop by loop. He then brings his arm back slowly. With force, he whips my back. He would multiply my age by ten, and then that's how many times he would whip me. Halfway through, he would kick me in the back, forcing me to the ground. Then he would continue the whipping. Finally, when he was done with the whipping, he would drag me by the collar on my shirt—while I was still on the ground—and pushed me in the upstairs closet. As I sat there in the dark, I could hear my mother crying; screaming into a pillow to muffle the sound.

I hated it. I hate it. I _need_ to get out.

*BEATRICE'S POV*

Today is Choosing Ceremony Day. I'm not really nervous. That's a lie. I could never be Candor.

"Beatrice," my mother says through the door. "It's time to get up. I'm sorry for rushing you on your big day, but I'd like you meet someone. He's your and Caleb's age."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I say, making my voice sound groggily; like I just woke up. I've really been up for hours. Again, I could never be Candor.

I get up and go to my closet. I slide it open and take out an identical outfit to the one I wore yesterday. I plain, long grey dress with a grey sweater.

When I walk downstairs, I see my father, his boss—Marcus Eaton—and my mother, sitting at the table, talking politely. I nod my head at Marcus.

"Greetings, Mr. Eaton. Would you like me to get you something to eat?" I ask, trying to be selfless. He is the leader of Abnegation, so I must act my best around him.

"Thank you for offering, Beatrice, but I already ate," he responds with a warm smile. "If you would like to bring me a glass of water, that would be wonderful."

"Why, of course, Mr. Eaton. I'd be glad to."

I go to the cupboard, and pull out a glass. I then proceed by walking to the sink, and filling the glass three-quarters of the way.

When I hand the glass to him, and he smiles at me. "Why, thank you, Beatrice."

"You're welcome, Mr. Eaton," I smile back.

"Please, call me Marcus."

"You're welcome, Marcus."

"My son, Tobias, is in the living room."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Marcus."

"You too, Beatrice. I'll see you tonight."

I walk into the living room to see a boy who looks like he's eighteen, but my mother said he's my age—sixteen.

*TOBIAS' POV*

I see a girl walk into the room. She look younger than she is. She looks like she's twelve, but she's sixteen.

I get up and walk to her. I nod my head in her direction. "Hello. You're Beatrice, right?"

"Yes. And you're Tobias." She quickly adds, "I'm guessing."

I smile warmly. Not a fake smile—like the one I give all other people I meet—but a real smile. One that shows her I'm her friend. That I'm not like others. "Yes I am." I copy her and quickly add, "I'm guessing."

She laughs. Such a beautiful laugh.

She's not like others. I'm not either.

Too bad she's not going to transfer. Let alone to where I'm going to transfer. Where _am_ I going to transfer?

"So, I know we're not really supposed to talk about this, but…" she trails off.

"Not supposed to talk about what?" I ask.

"I wanted to know if you were going to transfer. You probably don't, so I'll be the traitor because no one would want to—" I cut her off by kissing her softly. I don't know why I just did that.

When I pull back her eyes are opened wide. "I'll transfer with you," I say quietly. She leans in and places her lips on mine.

*BEATRICE'S POV*

I kissed him. In my Abnegation house. I kissed Tobias Eaton.

"We should go to Dauntless," he whispers as we pull apart.

I smile. "Well, we just did something very Dauntless, so..._perfect_."

I hear our parents—well, for him, _parent_—walking down the hall, and I scoot away from him.

"I'm going to leave now, Tobias," Marcus says. "The lovely Priors offered to take you to the Choosing Ceremony. I have to get there early to help set up." He walks to the door, turns to us and waves goodbye.

* * *

I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts, when I hear a knock on the door, and then hear my mother, "Is everybody ready to go? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thank you, mother," I say. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Tobias, do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you for the offer," he responds.

"You're welcome," my mother says with a smile in her voice. "Don't take too long now. We can't be late for for the bus." After she says this, her footsteps sound down the stairs.

I turn to look at Tobias. "So we're going to go to Dauntless," I confirm.

"Yes," Tobias says before he kisses me softly. I can get used to this.

*TOBIAS' POV*

When we get on the train, there are five seats open. We all sit down until three Candor get on the bus. Beatrice, Caleb, and I all get up to let them sit. As the bus hits a bump, Beatrice falls on me.

"Oh," she looks down blushing. "My apologies."

I lean down to her ear and whisper, "You did that on purpose!" She just look down as her face got even brighter shade of red. "It's okay. I don't mind." She smiles.

*BEATRICE'S POV*

Marcus start his speech and I tune it out until the end. "We will be doing things different this year, and we'll work our way to the middle." He starts saying names in twos. On either side of him, there are the bowls; two circle for two people at a time.

He calls two more names, "Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior." I glance at Tobias and he smiles, taking the knife. I take mine and we walk to the bowls at the same time. We do our plan. We wait five seconds, take a deep breathe, cut our hands, and put them over the burning coals. Multiple gasps come from the crowd and the Dauntless whoop. We walk to the center, hand back our knives to a gaping Marcus, grab hands and walk towards the Dauntless. We pass my parents on the way. My father looks shocked—as I expected—but my mother looks, well…happy.

* * *

I guess Abnegation aren't the only ones who take the stairs. Then I realize. The Abnegation take the stairs because talking the elevator is self-indulgent. The Dauntless take the stairs so the can run down, and jump down the steps, and stuff like that. This whole time, Beatrice never let's go of my hand, and I never let go of hers.

We run outside and end up at a platform and stop. Three Candor Transfers—two boys and one girl—approach us. "Well, well, well," one of the boys snickers "Two Stiffs? In one year?"

The girl speaks up. "So why'd you guys leave Snoozeville? "

The other boy decides to join in. "Who knows, Molly," he glances at our intertwined fingers and smirks. "Maybe they ran way together."

"You got a good point, Drew," says the first boy looking at our fingers.

"Why thank you, Peter," Drew says back. "Now let's get back to the Stiffs."

I speak up. "Don't call us that." I walks away toward the tracks and drag Tobias with me. In the distance, I see a light; the train.

"Get ready to jump, transfers!" someone yells.

An Erudite Transfer with blonde hair looks around nervously and looks back at the man who yelled. "Jump? Where?" He turns his head toward the train and his eyes widen. "On the train? We have to jump on the train?"

A girl with a shaved head turns to him. "And off." She smirks, "Oh, and onto a roof; unless, of course, you're scared. In that case, you made a mistake choosing Dauntless. We do things that are a lot worse." The Erudite looks even more worried than before. When she says this, Tobias' grip tightens, his hand starts to sweat. "It's okay," I whisper in his ear. "It'll be okay. I've got you."

I see the train now, not just the headlight. As it gets closer, Tobias' hand starts to sweat even more. The train slows down just a little bit and someone yells "JUMP!" We do.

* * *

**Do you think I'm going to fast with FourTris? If you do, just tell me; I'd love to hear your opinions. Also, don't forget to find the lyrics!  
**

**Don't be Pansycakes and have a great day (or night)!**

_**xoxo,**_

**_MrsTobiasEaton4ever_**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, so I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but no. Sadly not. I am, however going to right more. I'm going to re-write the first chapter though. I just feel like everyone was too out of character. So stay tuned.**

**Don't be Pansycakes and have a good day (or night)**

**_xoxo,_**

**_DauntlessBlackRoses (previously known as MrsTobiasEaton4ever) _**


End file.
